ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
WIKI BIG BROTHER
Wiki Big Brother is a competition based of off the North American versions of the Dutch TV series Big Brother. It was created by Delilah. All members of the wiki will be competing in the game, but if you don't want to directly participate in challenges, you don't have to, but don't expect to win. Houseguests Rules Head of Household *Each week, there'll be a head of household competition. As this game had no official sign-ups, you don't have to play in the head of household competition if you don't want to, but you shouldn't expect to go very far if you don't. Whoever wins the competition, will become the head of household for the week. *The head of household must PM me (or message me on a private wiki) the two houseguests you'd like to nominate for eviction. *In case the power of veto is used, you must nominate a replacement nominee. *You are only allowed to vote to evict a houseguest if the main voting is tied, and you cannot win the head of household two weeks in a row. Power of Veto *After the head of household has nominated two people, the power of veto competition will be played. *The head of household, two nominees, and three randomly selected houseguests will play. *Whoever wins the competition wins the power to save one of the two nominees from eviction, although you don't have to use it if you don't want to. *If one of the nominees are saved by the power of veto, the head of household must replace them and nominate someone else. *The winner of the power of veto is automatically safe for the rest of the week as the winner cannot be a replacement nominee. Eviction *The two nominees after the power of veto ceremony will be up for eviction that week. *At the eviction, everyone besides the head of household and nominees must vote to evict. If I don't receive an eviction vote from you, I'll make it up myself. *Whoever has the most eviction votes will be eliminated. Jury *After five people have been evicted, the remaining evicted houseguests will form the jury. When we get to the final two, the jury will vote for whoever they'd like to see win, and the person with the most jury votes will be declared the winner. Voting history Weekly summary Week 1 Head of Household *'Competition: '''The first head of household competition will be simple. I will think of a number from 1-100, and whoever guesses the number closest to that will become the head of household. *'Deadline:' 22 July at 11:59 PM EST *'Number:' 23 *'Guesses:' **'Alma:' 7 **'Archy:' 100 **'Brandon:' 43 **'Cael:' 75 **'Hannah:' 27 **'Justin:' 18 **'Leo:' 86 **'Monika:' 30 **'Meg:' 67 **'Nina:' 69 **'Sarah:' 11 **'Sam:' 21 **'Sean:' 89 **'Shan:' 59 **'Tom:' 60 **'Tyler:' 1 *'Winner:' Sam Nominations *'Nominees: Monika & Will *'Reasons: '''He hasn't had a connection with either of them and hasn't talked game with them at all. Power of Veto *'Players: **'HOH:' Sam **'Nominees:' Archy & Leo **'Randomly Selected: '''Tyler, Sean & Brandon *'Winner:' Tyler *'Competition: I have asked Nina and Justin to tell me several weird phrases. Each of them gave me five, meaning there's ten phrases in total. You must guess whether Nina or Justin said these phrases and whoever guesses the most correctly wins the power of veto. *'''Phrases: **I think my mom just stole $20 from me **The person who sat here before me has gonorrhea **My favourite color is blood **Maybe just a blowjob **Burger King is the only king in my mind **I want to destroy your ass **Why does it smell like vagina **I like the way winter smells **I'm hungry but I'm also thirsty and I don't know what to do first **I want a fap-uccino *'Deadline: '''24 July at 11:59 PM EST *'Scores:' **'Archy: 3 **'''Brandon: 6 **'Leo:' 5 **'Sam:' 6 **'Sean:' 6 **'Tyler:' 7 Power of Veto Meeting *'Veto Holder:' Tyler *'Pre-Veto Nominees:' Archy & Leo *'Post-Veto Nominees:' Leo & Monika Eviction *'Nominees:' Leo & Monika *'Deadline:' 27 July 11:59 PM EST *'Evicted:' Monika *'Votes:' 10-3 Week Two Head of Household *'Competition:' This competition is a quiz. I will post ten questions about myself on the wiki and whoever gets the most correct will win the head of household. As the outgoing HOH, Sam can not play. *'Deadline:' 28 July 11:59 PM EST *'Questions:' **What is my favourite food? **What is my best best best friend's name? **If I had to pick, who's my favourite sister? **What is the only language offered at my school that I didn't take? **What's my heritage? **True or false: I identify as a Democrat. **What are the three specific things that I obsess over? **What are the names of both of the conditions that I have? **Before I had my current hair colour, what colour was it? **What's the name of the girl I had a relationship with? *'Answers:' **Crepes **Grace **Nellie **Spanish **Polish (Emily is half-Lithuanian and I would've accepted that also) **False, I'm officially a Democrat but identify as a member of the Green Party **Big Brother, Eurovision, Junior Eurovision **Synesthesia & Dyslexia (a lot of you said asthma and I have that too but wouldn't consider it a condition, more of an allergy) **Blonde (natural colour) **Wyatt (that ugly bitch lmfao) *'Scores:' **'Alma:' 2 **'Leo: '''0 **'Brandon:' 1 **'Cael:' 3 **'Hannah: 3 **'''Justin: 4 **'Meg:' 3 **'Nina:' 9 **'Sarah:' 3 **'Shan:' 4 **'Sean:' 3 **'Tom:' 2 **'Tyler:' 4 **'Archy:' 1 *'Winner:' Nina Nominations *'Nominees: '''Archy & Tom *'Reason: Because they're floating thrugh the game and she only wants people here to play to remain in the house. Power of Veto *'''Players: **'HOH:' Nina **'Nominees:' Archy & Tom **'Randomly Selected:' Tyler, Sean, Hannah *'Competition:' The game will be played on chat when the players are present. A true or false question will be asked and whoever answers correctly first will get a point. Whoever has the most amount of points after five questions will win. *'Scores:' **'Hannah: '''0 **'Nina:' 0 **'Sean: 2 **'Tom: '''0 **'Tyler: '3 **'Archy: '0 *'Winner: 'Tyler Power of Veto Meeting *'Veto Holder: 'Tyler *'Pre-Veto Nominees: 'Archy & Tom *'Post-Veto Nominees: 'Meg & Tom Eviction *'Nominees: 'Meg & Tom *'Deadline: '29 July 11:59 PM EST *'Evicted: 'Tom *'Votes: '10-2 Week Three Head of Household *'Competition: 'The competition will be a scavenger hunt. I will post clues on various wikis, leading you to find the next wiki. When you get to the final wiki, there will be a number. The first person to comment the correct number will win. All the clues will be on my user page. You can work together, but only one person will be the HOH. First clue: Tiny blue Belgian people scare me. *'Winner: Shan Nominations *'Nominees: '''Tyler & Hannah *'Reasons: They're both tough competitors and Shan wishes them luck at the veto competition. Power of Veto *'''Players: **'HOH:' Shan **'Nominees:' Hannah & Tyler **'Randomly Selected:' Alma, Leo, Nina *'Competition:' This competition will be based on who knows Delilah the most. Each of you will PM me a song that you think I'd enjoy, and whoever submits the song I like most will win the power of veto. The only rule of the songs is that the artist can not be one of my favourite artists listed on my page. *'Deadline:' 31 July 11:59 PM EST *'Results: '''I really loved the songs sent in by Hannah, Alma, and Tyler. Sky Ferreira is actually one of my all-time favourite artists but for some reason I forgot to put her on my page so I have to accept it and because of this, Hannah has won the power of veto. Power of Veto Meeting *'Veto Holder: Hannah *'Pre-Veto Nominees: '''Hannah & Tyler *'Post-Veto Nominees: 'Sam & Tyler Eviction *'Nominees: 'Sam & Tyler *'Deadline: '2 August 11:59 PM EST *'Evicted: 'Sam *'Votes: '7-4 Week Four Head of Household *'Competition: 'Back by popular demand, the HOH competition will be another scavenger hunt. All the rules of the old competition apply again and whoever tells me the number first, will win. Your first clue is, "can you teach me how to be a heartbreaker?" *'Winner: 'Tyler Nominations *'Nominees: 'Sean & Shan *'Reasons: 'Shan nominated Tyler last week and Sean screwed him over. Power of Veto *'Players: **'HOH: '''Tyler **'Nominees: Sean & Shan **'Randomly Selected: '''Archy, Cael, Nina *'Competition: 'Because of Nina's demands requests, this competition will be another scavenger hunt. I'm sure you know the rules by now, no need to describe in detail. First hint: I'm fucking terrified, but also want some Italian food. *'Winner: 'Shan Power of Veto Meeting *'Veto Holder: 'Shan *'Pre-Veto Nominees: 'Sean & Shan *'Post-Veto Nominees: 'Brandon & Sean Eviction *'Nominees: 'Brandon & Sean *'Deadline: '8 August 11:59 PM EST *'Evicted: 'Brandon *'Votes: '9-1 Week Five Head of Household *'Competition: 'Since I'm out of ideas I'll just do a rapid fire quiz on chat when there's a substantial amount of people on. *'Winner: 'Justin Nominations *'Nominees: 'Archy & Cael *'Reasons: 'Justin nominated them because he's talked very little game with them and feels like they aren't playing the game. Power of Veto *'Players: **'HOH:' Justin **'Nominees:' Archy & Cael **'Randomly Selected:' Meg, Nina, Sean *'Competition: '''Okay, so I really need someone to help me with competitions, so this will be a stupid one. Whoever can name the birthdays of all my siblings first will win because I'm honestly completely out of ideas. *'Winner: Nina Power of Veto Meeting *'Veto Holder: '''Nina *'Pre-Veto Nominees: 'Archy & Cael *'Post-Veto Nominees: 'Archy & Cael Eviction *'Nominees: 'Archy & Cael *'Evicted: 'Cael *'Votes: '6-3 Week Six Head of Household *'Competition: 'This will be another quiz, but about Delilah's life. All questions will be true or false and if you answer incorrectly you are eliminated. The last one standing will win. *'Winner: 'Sarah Nominations *'Nominees: 'Archy & Justin *'Reasons: 'Sarah nominated them because they're the only people who haven't talked game to her. Power of Veto *'Players: **'HOH:' Sarah **'Nominees:' Archy & Justin **'Randomly Selected: '''Leo, Alma & Tyler *'Competition: Another good 'ol quiz about yours truly lmao. *'Winner: '''Justin Power of Veto Meeting *'Veto Holder: 'Justin *'Pre-Veto Nominees: 'Archy & Justin *'Post-Veto Nominees: 'Archy & Meg Eviction *'Nominees: 'Archy & Meg *'Evicted: 'Archy *'Votes: '7-1 Week Seven Head of Household *'Competition: 'This is just some random thing I invented and I'm gonna see if it works. Each of you will PM me a list of actors/actresses from A-Z, basically just give me one actor who's first name that begins with each letter of the alphabet, starting at A and going to Z. Here's the catch though, as I check the list if you said the same thing as someone else for a letter you will both be eliminated. For example, let's say for A, Jim said Ashley Tisdale and Bob said Ariana Grande, then for B they both said Bob Saget, they'd both be eliminated from the game. The object is to make the most unique list possible and whoever is the last one standing wins. If everyone in the game says the same actor for a letter, no one will be eliminated and we'll move on to the next letter. *'Deadline: '20 August *'Winner: 'Nina Nominations *'Nominees: 'Sarah & Sean *'Reasons: 'They are both strong competitors so Nina nominated them. Power of Veto *'Players: **'HOH: '''Nina **'Nominees: Sarah & Sean **'Randomly Selected: '''Alma, Justin & Tyler *'Competition: 'So as I once again have no real ideas, this'll be the competition. I will leave a list of my top ten favourite songs of all time and you have to rearrange the list so it's in order of my number 1 most favourite to number 10 most favourite. Whoever gets it the closest will win the POV. *'Songs: **"Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls **"Everything Is Embarrassing" by Sky Ferreira **"Born to Die" by Lana Del Rey **"Are You Satisfied" by Marina and the Diamonds ** "Play Dead" by Björk **"The Con" by Tegan and Sara **"Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men **"The Fear" by Lily Allen **"Yellow" by Coldplay **"Nuclear Seasons" by Charli XCX *'Winner: '''Nina Power of Veto Meeting *'Veto Holder: Nina *'Pre-Veto Nominees: '''Sarah & Sean *'Post-Veto Nominees: ' Sean & Shan Eviction *'Nominees: Sean & Shan *'Evicted:' Shan *'Votes:' 4-3 Week Eight Head of Household *'Competition: '''A normal quiz about me *'Winner: Justin Nominations *'Nominees: '''Sarah & Sean *'Reasons: 'They're both tough competition who're threats to Justin and his close allies. Power of Veto *'Players **'HOH: '''Justin **'Nominees: Sarah & Sean **'Randomly Selected: '''Hannah, Meg & Nina *'Competition: 'This competition was Nina's idea. Whenever we're all (or most of us) available we'll play an online game of cards against humanity and whoever gets to 5 black cards first will win. *'Winner: Nina Power of Veto Meeting *'Veto Holder:' Nina *'Pre-Veto Nominees:' Sarah & Sean *'Post-Veto Nominees:' Leo & Sean Eviction *'Nominees: '''Leo & Sean *'Evicted:' Leo *'Votes:' 6-0 Week Nine Head of Household *'Competition: This is similar to a past veto competition. I'll list my top five favourite movies and all you have to do is put them in the right order. Whoever's order is the closest to the actual order will become the new HOH. If more than one person get's the highest score, whoever handed theirs in first will win. **The Virgin Suicides **Heathers **Wet Hot American Summer **Thirteen **Welcome to the Dollhouse *'Winner: '''Sarah Nominations *'Nominees: Justin & Meg *'Reasons:' Sarah says nothing but wishes them luck at the veto competition. Power of Veto *'Players:' **'HOH:' Sarah **'Nominees:' Justin & Meg **'Randomly Selected: '''Alma, Nina & Sean *'Competition: Since everyone seems to love these competitions, it'll be the same as the HOH but with tv shows. **The Walking Dead **Skins **It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia **Bob's Burgers **Twin Peaks *'''Winner: Justin Power of Veto Meeting *'Veto Holder:' Justin *'Pre-Veto Nominees:' Justin & Meg *'Post-Veto Nominees:' Needa & Sean Eviction *'Nominees:' Meg & Sean *'Evicted: '''Sean *'Votes: 3-2 Week Ten Head of Household *'Competition: '''The HOH competition will be styled in tournament-like game of rock, paper, scissors. You will each be paired up and PM me whether you're playing rock, paper, or scissors for each of the three rounds of one game. The best two out of three will move on. If you tie on all three rounds, the person moving on will be randomly selected. Since Nina and Justin have participated in every competition held, they will automatically receive a bye for the first set of games. *'Pairings: **'Quarter Finals:' ***Hannah & Alma ***Tyler & Meg **'Semi Finals:' ***'Nina' & Alma ***Justin & Meg **'Finals:' ***'Nina' & Meg *'Winner: '''Nina Nominations *'Nominees: '''Hannah & Meg Category:Competitions